Two Many Fathers
by evilsnowy
Summary: i posted this story over in SI so i thought i might put it over here... Laura's pregnant but who is the dadddy?
1. Chapter 1

Frak. Frak, frak, frak.

_How could she out of all people be pregnant? What was she going to do? Hold a press conference and say 'oh by the way I'm pregnant, out of wedlock and I don't know who the father is.' The press will eat this up and there goes any chance of being __re-elected_

_Oh__ real smart Laura. Just finishing recovering from terminal cancer and you decide to get off the chamalla. __The withdrawal was painful enough n__ow you have the added trouble of sleeping with men and not knowing which__ one is__ the daddy?__ Well at least I knew who and where. Thank the gods that I was that out of my mind that I was desperate enough to sleep__ with Baltar, the little frak weasel._

_Oh how was she going to explain this to them? Laura knew in her mind who she knew,__ who she needed__ to be the father but to tell him of what she __did,__c__ould Bill ever forgive her?__ She needed him to forgive her. For her sake and her unborn baby's._

"Madame President. Madame President. Laura, you would have to tell the father. This is going to be a high risk pregnancy. Getting pregnant at your age, what were you thinking?" came the rough voice of Dr Cottle as he took the lit cigarette out of his mouth.

"You do know who the father is, don't you?" he inquired as he returned the almost forgotten cigarette back into the corner of his mouth. The look he received confirmed his suspicions. He knew there is going to one very unhappy Admiral and he was not going to be the one to tell him.

"I ... ah... have my suspicions but I will... um need confirmation..." Laura mumbled, her face turning a brighter shade of red, almost blending into her hair. Cottle silently shook his head. Just how many potential fathers were there? He quietly left the room leaving the President alone with her thoughts.

_'God I need a __cigarette__' _he thought as he causally butts out one, glad that he wasn't going to be there for the train wreck that would follow.

_Who was the father? _Laura wondered. _She went through the list of possible fathers. There was the brief encounter with __Tom__ Zarek. She prayed that it __wasn't his. The press would have a field day. Then there was the problem of dealing with the Admiral and his son. There was a high chance of the baby being either his child or his grandchild. Not for the first time, Laura regretted __finding comfort with Lee._

_What the frak had she gotten herself into? _She was so frakked.

_How was she going to__ tell__ them? She could almost see the reaction that it would cause. She could see __Bill's__ face spreading into __an__ expectant smile at the news of possibly being a father for the third time. She imagined Apollo's face frozen with shock and she pictured Zarek's face a rush of emotions, hiding his scheming thoughts. There was no way that Laura would be able to sit through telling each one of them that she was possibly carrying their child. The only way to do it was to call them all together and tell them. It would be hard but that was the best option that facing her._

She sat quietly and the shuttle ride back to Colonial One left alone with the troubled thoughts of what the baby would mean to her relationship. As she enters her office she could feel the lingering presence of Tory behind her. Laura turn about on her foot and puts her mask on and asked in the most emotionless voice, not wanting to show what was going through her mind, " Tory could you please set up a meeting for me with Admiral Adama, Captain Apollo and Mr Tom Zarek. Set it up for two please. Today." Tory's face flickers from a moment with surprise but then is suddenly covered.

"Certainly, Madame President" Tory replies as she leaves the room with one last backward glance.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. the father's view

Major Lee Adama paced down the cold, empty halls of Galactica. What exactly did the President need him for? She remained distant ever since they had that brief encounter during the celebration that followed the aftermath of the rescue. Now Dee tells him that the president's aide is requesting a meeting with him today at 1400 hours.

He was too drunk that night. Watching Kara and her husband dance was torture to his broken heart and his remedy for his sorrows was to drown it in the rotgut alcohol that freely flowed. The President did not seem completely with it. Almost like drunk, but without the alcohol. What was wrong with her?

Their mutual need to have someone drove them to it. Their hasty frak in a storage cupboard was regrettable and she quickly left, not even waiting for him to dress. It had seemed to only be a one-time thing and she quickly regretted doing it.

Lee pondered over the news, ignoring the passing pilots. What could he have done this time? Nothing is right now. He once again frakked things up with the people he loved.

Tom Zarek sat at his desk going over the stacks of papers on his desk.

_Great. Just as I get into power the amount of paperwork triples. Frakking Baltar. Now I have to cover the mess of his 'legacy'. _His angry thoughts were broken by the arrival of his assistant.

'Mr Vice President, the President's aide is requesting a meeting at two today aboard the Colonial One. I told her that you had a meeting with the Virgon representative but she insisted that this was of the highest importance. What would you like me to do?' Said the pretty blonde as she entered the room. Her inquiring look puzzled him.

_When the hell did he go for the smart type? __Oh,__that is__ right, when he met Laura.__ The sassy redhead who, despite all his efforts, never trusted him but she had allowed him to spend one unforgetful night with her. She would never be his though. Her heart belonged to someone else but it did not mean he would stop __trying. What__ he __wouldn't__ do to have her agai__n?_

His little daydream involving Laura, clad only in a skimpy pair of red underwear was regretfully interrupted, by the cough of his assistant, Tanya.

'Mister Vice President? What should I tell them?'

He pondered for a moment. Should he blow her off? Would that increase the cold shoulder he has been getting lately?

'If the president insists then who am I to not obey my commanding officer?' he replied, deciding it was better to take his chance. Being in a meeting with Laura did not seem that hard and it might even be fun.

He watched Tanya leave the room, swaying her hips seductively but he returned to his daydream of Laura.

* * *

Admiral Bill Adama paced around his quarters. The message delivered him was requesting an impromptu meeting with the President. He could not wait to see her again. The past few months with her had been bliss. They finally had admitted their feelings towards each other but there was still this nagging feeling that today's meeting would not be the kind that Bill was thinking of.

What ever this was about, he hoped it was good news. Laura was a bit distant to him lately and not looking healthy. Bill hoped it wasn't cancer. She would have made it more personal if it was that. He would just have to wait til the meeting.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Whenever he gets near her his mind becomes foggy, and out from the fog drifts memories of that night. The first night with the woman that captured his heart; Laura. It fills his head with dizzying bliss to meander over those memories and sometimes he wanders too far and has to slowly rope himself to reality before he drowns in a sea of his own imagination.

Bill sat silently on the raptor, waiting for the meeting with Laura; his Laura.

* * *

Commander Lee Adama was escorted behind the thin blue curtain dividing the President from the surrounding mass of people. _Interesting, _he thought. _Why put out three chairs for their meeting? Did she not trust him enough to let them be alone?_

He gladly took the proffered chair as Tory left the President and him alone in her office. 'Commander Adama, always a pleasure' said Roslin, her mask firmly in place. She didn't want her emotions to show. She needed the distance to survive this.

Lee fidgeted in his seat. _Again,__ she is distant without being rude. _'Madame President, I was hoping that we could get over this...' his anxious ramblings faded away with Tory leading Zarek into the office.

'Madame President, Mr Zarek like you requested' replied Tory, ignoring the shocked face of Lee.

'Thank you Tory, you may leave' Laura's voice echoing around the almost completely silent room.

_So she didn't trust him but she trusted Zarek. _Lee's angered flared. He gripped the chair's arms tighter. _This was certainly going to be an interesting meeting._

* * *

Tom Zarek face slightly fell when he looked at the other occupant of the room; Lee Adama. _Why did Laura invite the ratbag son of Adama to __**their**__ meeting? __Wasn't this meeting about going to be bout their relationship? _ He reigned in his emotions while he took the closest seat to the President's table.

_She didn't look happy with either of them there _thought Zarek, pondering over stiff body of Laura.

'Don't we all look cosy?' smirked Zarek. Obvious the President's fortified response to his presence was Lee's fault. What did the waste of space do now?

'Gentlemen, this meeting will start as soon as the Admiral arrives. Until then could you please try to be civil to each other?' Said the calm voice of the President, lifting her gaze to the two men in the room currently giving death stares to each other.

* * *

'Laura' came the Admiral's husky voice as he entered the President's office. 'oh' came his shocked replied seeing that other occupants.

'Excuse me, Madame President. I thought this was a private meeting.' Bill quickly replied trying to quell the shocked looks of his son and the terrorist Zarek. _Great, it wasn't going to be one of "those" meetings. _

'Sit down Bill... I mean Admiral. We have some important things to discuss now that you are all here.' Laura's voice was slightly shaken upon the arrival of Bill.

Laura's mind was racing. Should she really go through with this? She can't stop now. It would raise too many questions but she can't carry on knowing what it would do to Bill and the others.

'I can't handle this right now' said her tear filled voice as she rushes out of the room inter her private quarters.

'Laura' comes the combined voices of Zarek, Lee and Bill. They turned and look at each other.

'What do we do now?' answered Lee.


	4. Aftermath

She could still remember his scent, the feeling of their bodies intertwined, skin against skin the heavy, staggered breathing that echoed around the whole room and surrounded them, pulling them closer into the moment as their skin became clammy with passion.

But these thoughts are overshadowed by the never-ending grieve caused by her decisions. Her decisions that have led to this. The self-made disaster that would push away the man she loves and hopes is the father of this child.

Her rational mind tells her of course, it must be Bill's. The chances are greatly in her favour as she made the mistake with Lee and Zarek was a one-time thing.

How will Bill take it? Knowing that the others had had what he has now. Would he accept her for what she is now and not her decisions of the past?

Laura's stomach heaved. The morning sickness accompanied with her negative thoughts were taking a toll on her body. Another lurch of her stomach racked her body.

Laura picked herself up from her spot next to the toilet. I've got to do this she thought. Even if it all goes terribly wrong, I can't live this lie anymore. They all have a right to know. Laura prayed to the Gods for this turn out good for all of them, as she cleaned her mouth at the basin of her bathroom.

* * *

'Why are you here?' questioned the Admiral after the hasty exit of the President. He didn't enjoy having his son and the terrorist here to see Laura at her weakest.

'I was invited by the President' replied Lee looking at his father questionably. 'Do you know why we are here, Dad?'

Lee and the Admiral started talking about the possibility of what could be wrong with Laura. Pregnancy was not thought of. Their thoughts were upon her cancer and its possible return.

'Nice of you to include me. Makes me happy to see you have welcomed your Vice President' came the snide remark from Zarek. The others looked at him and went back to their conversation.

'Fine, ignore me. I'm sure Laura won't appreciate you ignoring HER Vice President.'

'What did you call her?' Bill snapped, his anger slipping out of his control. Damn Zarek, he has no right to call her Laura.

'Laura. I called her Laura and I think I'm entitled to, Admiral' Zarek smirked.

'And what the hell is that supposed to mean?' Bill growled, his anger rising. His hands curled into fist by his side. Lee watched on, prepared to break up the fight though still wondered WHAT did Zarek mean by his comment.

* * *

'Bill, enough. Sit down everyone and stop acting like damn children. And Zarek keep your mouth shut, I want no blood spilt on my ship.' Laura harshly demanded. She had just arrived from her private quarters to see the two men almost at blows with Lee looking on.

'I expect more from the Fleet's senior officials. Now we came here for a meeting and we will goddamn have it.' Laura felt the anger increasing. Damn these foolish men, marking their territory, trying to be the alpha male.

Everyone hushed at her presence. She seemed to have gain back the presidential armour and what ever she was about to discuss was going to be important.

'Ok. It seems we are now all calm enough to start this. But before I start, what I am about to say is top secret. It DOESN'T leave this room until I say so. Is that clear?' Laura harsh voice cutting through the tension of the room.

'Certainly, Madame President. WE wouldn't betray your trust.' Lee replied, shocked at the harsh tone of the President.

'Ok then.' Laura sighed. This was going to be hard but she gritted her teeth and marched through it.

'I'm pregnant' was all she said, waiting for the aftermath of her shocking statement.

* * *

The room was stunned. Then Bill's face broke into a grin. He was about to speak but was cut off by Zarek's annoying voice.

'I understand why I'm here for this Laura, but why are the others here?'

'Umm about that well' she started to stay before Lee's sharp tone cut her off.

'Why you're here? That's what I'm trying to figure out, Mr Vice President.' The hate was barely contained in his voice.

'Well, obviously because I am the father,' was his smug reply.

The room came silent at that moment. Lee was first to speak.

'You lie, Zarek, because I'm the father of Laura's baby. Aren't I Laura?'

'Umm that is why this meeting was called. All the ... potential fathers were called so they could at least know that there is a chance that I could have his child.' Laura replied, feeling depressed at the end when she saw the grin on Bill's face drop and turn to anger.

'You never told me about this, Laura. My own son and the terrorist. Tell me it was before us. Tell me that it's mine.'

'Bill I can't be a hundred percent certain but I hope, I pray that its yours.' Her eyes being to moisten. He had all the right to be angry with her but she hadn't cheated on him. All this mess happened in the week that they got together. So close together, it was almost impossible to determine who the dad was.

Bill stood up to leave. 'Well thank you for telling ME, Laura. I thought we were worth more than this. That I could trust you but it seems I can't. Notify me if its mine because I am leaving. Goodbye, Madame President.' He gritted the words out through his teeth. His anger was past boiling point.

'Bill, don't leave. We need to talk about this. I didn't cheat on you.' She motioned her hands to the stunned occupants of them room. 'They were accidents, mistakes. When I went of the Kamalla, it was horrible. I wasn't myself. That was what caused this mess.'


	5. Consquences

Anger. Anger so intense, so overwhelming it feels like it could tear apart space and time itself. Rage focused on one person, one thought; betrayal. It was all contained inside one person. Admiral Adama.

The anger, rage and the ever-powerful sense of betrayal consumed this man. What Laura had done had injured the old man's heart? To tear apart his soul and throw it back in his face. Oh, how he loved Laura but the baby inside her was a different story. Could he ever love it, care for it, hold it? Be the father that he should have been? How could he if it wasn't his?

Could he ever forgive Laura? Could forgiving her repair the damage to his broken soul? Could taking her back fix the mistakes of the past? All these thoughts whirled through the Admiral's mid as he sat in the back of the Raptor; hands clenched at his sides, watching the looming but familiar shape of Galactica get ever closer.

Two Months Later

Lieutenant Dualla knew something was up with her husband. She knew their marriage was far from perfect but the way Lee had behaving these last few months was devastating to her.

First, the exodus from New Caprica brought back the competition of Starbuck, someone she knew she could never beat for Lee's love and attention.

Then began the mysterious behaviour after the celebration of 'putting the family back together'. Secretive guilty looks. The refusal to sleep in their bed at night. Constant off ship visits. Refusing to look her in the eye. Things were starting to get out of hand but nothing even compared to what she found in the top draw of his desk.

Vice President Tom Zarek sat quietly during one of the numerous Quorum meetings, eyes carefully watching the President. Despite what she said that night, he still cared. Cared enough to still want her. To watch every step she took, every word she said just to feel that connection to her.

Laura was always there in the back of his mind, torturing him. Teasing him with the knowledge that he wanted what he could never have. The possibility of the fatherhood would mean he could get closer to her; get under her skin enough for her, not to love him but accept him, drove him nearly mad.

Everything she did seemed to confirm that she wanted him. Every flick of hair and wisp of a smile sent a tingling through his body. She never made the move though except that one night. She may want him but she would never love him.

_Probably too afraid of what the press would think of it, _he thought.

There was no way that she would give up her passion; her job for him no matter how much she wanted him. It was lust and nothing more.

'_However, that may just change when she starts to show. The press would be out of control. They might just force her to marry the father, if she knows who it is by then,' _he laughed at the thought. Of course, she knew who it would be; the baby would be his.



Laura sat in the cold, hard bed, dressed in the flimsy material of the Sickbay's dressing gown, waiting for Doctor Cottle to finish the examination of the tiny life inside her. She was all alone. No man was brave enough to be there. Besides the only man she wanted there, treated her as if she did not exist.

"Growth seems well. Be awhile before I can determine the sex and uh, the father. But if you want Madam President I could do a procedure to at least narrow down the possible family," Cottle gruffly said, knowing of how the potential fathers were. He would do anything to help Laura right now.

"That sounds great. When can it be done? Can I please have the photo?" Laura replied, fixing her gown to cover her growing abdomen.

"Next week at the earliest. You do know that it would knock either Zarek out of the running or the Adamas. You still want to send them all a copy of the sonogram?"Handing over the black and white photo of the little foetus. She had already bonded with it.

"Yes I do realise this but its time to face the music. One of them is going to have to look after this baby when it comes. Better to find out sooner to help prepare them for it. Yes, send them the photo; they might as well get to know what their potential child looks like."

Laura quickly got out of bed and left. _You have to admire someone with spirit like that. Still strong after all the pain she has been through. The Admiral had better pull his head in soon or he will lose the best thing he has._

Dee was furious. Sure, she broke the trust that Lee had in her but by the look of the sonogram in her hand he did so first.

How could have done this to her? Not only cheat on her but also get her pregnant. There was only one person it could be. Starbuck and now Dee wanted revenge.

Major Lee Adama stood on the deck watching the Vipers come in from a training exercise. Starbuck jumped out of the closest Viper, her feet barely touching the ground before a voice yelled out.

"Starbuck!"

Starbuck turned to the person. There stood Lieutenant Dualla with an angry scowl on her face, hands clenched by her sides.

"Starbuck, should you be actually flying in your condition. I am sure that isn't doing good for my husband's child you're carrying," came the cold, hard voice of Dee. Her words dripped with hate and loathing.

"What are you frakking talking about, Dualla. I'm sure as hell not pregnant and no frakking way it would be Lee's," replied Starbuck. Lee and her had finished that up months ago. 

"Then how do you explain this? I found this in Lee's desk draw."She held up the black and white sonogram of Laura's baby to her face. "It certainly isn't mine."


	6. Outcomes

_Oh frak me. How did she get that? The President is going to kill me. Not to mention Dad and Dee. Soon the whole fleet will know about the baby. I can't let this happen. Have to control this fast. They all know that I cheated on Dee now, _Lee's brain screamed.

"Dee, calm down and come with me. NOW!" Lee reached for her arm. Dee slapped his hand away.

"What for? Can't handle everyone knowing that the CAG isn't perfect. That he makes mistakes like sleeping with the slut over there," pointing over towards Kara.

"Oh you are in for it now!" yelled Kara as she threw herself at Dee, crashing her to the floor. Punches and blows were exchanged between the two before Helo and Apollo broke them up.

"You bitch. Couldn't leave him alone could you? You happy now?" sobbed Dee as Lee's arm held her back.

"I haven't touched Lee since Groundbreaking Day. So it sure as hell can't be mine can it?" Kara replied, spitting out the blood in her mouth.

"Come on lets get you to Sickbay. You're gonna need stitches for that." Helo replied before dragging Kara away from the scene.

"Let go of me, Lee. You lost the right to touch me when you cheated on me." Dee scowled at him before slapping him. She turned and headed off to the Sickbay to be stitched up, leaving a stunned Lee behind, rubbing his swollen cheek. The whole deck went quietly went back to work, wondering what just happened.

Dee trudged down the A framed halls of Galactica, trying hard not to let the tears flow. It hurt so much. Not just the physical pain caused by Starbuck but by the emotional pain of Lee. He made her heart throb with sorrow. Sorrow for the child that was not hers. Sorrow for the family she could not have.

Upon entering the Sickbay, she noticed Starbuck already with Cottle, checking out the cut on her forehead. She sighed and went to sit on one of the empty beds. Passing the closed curtains, she spied the President laying on one of the beds, hands resting over her stomach protectively.

"Madame President, are you ok?" she quietly asked drawing the curtains back, entering the enclosed area.

"Oh I am fine, Dee. Just waiting for my check up with Cottle." Laura responded sitting up in her bed.

"What happened to your face? Did something go wrong in the CIC?" She said startled at the thought that Bill could be hurt.

"Oh nothing like that Madame President. I had a fight with Starbuck." Dee sighed at she sat on the end of Laura's bed.

"Starbuck hit you? Why would she do that?"



"Well you see Madame President I kinda egged her on, calling her a slut for sleeping with my husband."

"You have proof that she did, don't you? I don't think the Admiral will be happy when he hears that Starbuck hit his daughter in law."

"Of course I have proof. I found this in his draw. It certainly isn't mine." Dee sobbed, tears threatening to spill down her face. She handed of the sonogram picture.

"Oh my! That certainly is proof of his infidelity. But are you certain it's Starbucks?" Laura replied hesitantly. She knew the photo was of her baby. How could Lee be so stupid, leaving it around like that.

Just at that moment Lee burst into the room, "Dee, please listen to me I didn't mean... oh Madame President I didn't see you there"

Lee watched as Laura handed back the black and white photo to Dee. His face fell.

Shit! She knows now that Dee knows. Frak! What happens when Dee finds out that its Laura's baby not Starbucks?

The President merely replied, "That's ok Lee. I was just talking to Dee here about your upcoming fatherhood."

What? Upcoming father hood? Did that mean the baby was his?

Dee look between the two, knowing something was up between the pair. Laura was nervous and fidgeting and Lee constantly stole glances to her abdomen. Does that mean Lee slept with Laura? Could the baby in the photo be her baby?

Before she could open her mouth to ask, the curtain flew open for the second time and there stood the Admiral and Cottle.

"Come with me, Lieutenant. We need to get those cuts looked at." Cottle said gruffly, looking at the trio. Dee attempted to protest but the look on the Admiral's face told her not to. She quietly left the room with Cottle.

"Madame President, Major Adama. Seems you all ready know about the fight, Madame President. Doing a great job comforting the family," sarcasm dripping from Bill's rough voice.

"It was not my intention for it to be found out this way, Bill" Laura replied, her voice filled with sadness and longing.

"Do not call me that, Madame President. It implies we are friends. We were once but not now." He growled back at her. The anger still present; ever growing. His hands clenched at his sides.


End file.
